School Life Love story : Lets meet again okay!
by KitoUsagiBianca
Summary: Hi, I'm Erza. The student council chairman. When I was in my childhood, There's someone I love and we promise gonna marry ! But, The situations not really supporting.. I need to find him quickly! .. But.. CHAPTER 9 - I'm back! :D NaLu is done! Sadness and happiness.. And now what!
1. What? Who's my real Prince?

**Yo for everyone! I'm back! Ok just that I don't own fairy tail! Mashima Hiro does! And i think the character might be kinda OOC -w- And Happy Birthday to me! Tanjobi Omedeto ! Its my Birthday in my real life now! Happy reading~  
**

* * *

_10 years ago..._

_._

.

.

.

_"Promise to meet me OK?! And promise me were gonna marry!."_

_"What the Hell!? Who wants to marry you!? Eeeekkk! No way!."_

_"I'll kill you. Wear this so you can always remember me!."_

_"Uuggh!. Whatever! Now go! You're mom is waiting for you!."_

_"But, i don't like my mom.. "_

_"Just .. Just be careful.. and,, ah, just bye!."_

_"OKAY! Byeee! I love you-"_

_"Tch, this is embarrassing.. bye, I-I-I-... Hn, I love you too. Take care."  
_

* * *

"What was that!? A dream!? I dont really.. Remember his face... Ugh.. Such a Beautiful childhood.. But.. I even forget his name... I still have to find out everything..". Erza wake up from her bed. She look at the clock. It's still 07.23 o'clock.. Wait.. STILL!? Erza got panicked then hurry eat her breakfast. A quick shower too. Then run outside her apartment.

"JUST WHAT I HAVE DREAMED BACK THEN!."

Then Erza hit something. "Awww!." Erza get angry coz it kinda hurts. "Are you blind!? It hurts!. And I'm gonna late to school !."

"Jeez, Erza! lets just hurry or the teacher will mad at us!."  
Gray look at Erza. Erza got surprised. Gray pulled her hand to run to their school. Erza still angry a bit. But, whatever. Its not important. The important thing is... WHY A CHAIRMAN OF A STUDENT COUNCIL GOES LATE TO SCHOOL?!

**Meanwhile at the class! 08.45 AM (Happy's voice)++++ :3**

"So, This is will be give to this and you will go to the Z, and the Y will go to the X so you can multiple it with 7. Then, The 10 will be minus with the 4, so the W. After that, you can have a break 5 minutes. So, the pilot fly with his airplane 1 hour 20 minutes, the other pilot fly 80 minutes with the same time and they landed together. Why is that?."

"*whisper* Do you understand this, Levy..?.".Lucy whispered to Levy.

"*whisper* N-no.. You, Lu-chan ?".

"N..no too, i guess.. And.. I think this is not even related to math..*whisper*."

Then, The teacher (Gildarts) throw the chalk to the door. Everyone got surprised then look to the door. Its.. "Ms. Scarlet and Mr. Fullbuster stand outside please. OK, Everyone, lets continue."

"*whisper* jeez.. ". Lucy almost fell down. Levy had a sweat dropped.

**~~000000~~**

Erza hit Gray's shoulder. "Its because of you!."

"W-Wha? Why me?!."

"Gaahh.. Its all your fault!."

"I said... Why me?!."

Erza hit Gray's shoulder again. Gray still be patient. Then, Erza hit it again. More with no stops.

"cut it of!." Gray's patient is on the limit! out of limit! Erza pulled Gray's hair.

"Stupid!." Gray tweak Erza's cheeks. Erza hit Gray's feet.

! (The sound of a door open)

"YOU GUYS ALREADY LATE, BUT STILL FIGHT LIKE THIS? WHEN BREAK, GO IN TO MY ROOM."  
Then, Gildarts look to the class. All in the class got surprised all of the sudden. "BREAK TIME~!."

Everyone stands up happily, run outside to the canteen or to the top roof. Or in the grass under the big 'sola' tree.

Natsu touched Gray's shoulder calmly before go outside. "Good luck with the punishment, Mr. Fullbuster." Then, Natsu smirked then Natsu embrace Lucy to go to the canteen.

"Get of me Natsu!."  
Lucy pushed Natsu. Lisanna only laugh a bit. Then, invite Kinana, Laki and Levy to eat together.

Gray and Erza walk together to Gildarts room. Even Gildarts is not the principal. But.. Who cares? (Gildart said that -w-) Then, a blue haired guy holding his book. with a sparkle around his body. going to the library. every girls shout at him.

"Jellal~~! Jellal~~!."

"good morning! Jellal!."

But..

"Who's that 2 girl over there?!." The girls see a black haired girl who company Jellal to the library. And she keep angry at the girls. Its Ultear Milkovich. And Erza, who has a scarlet haired color near Jellal.

then, Jellal look at Erza. After that, smiled to her gently. Erza can here her heart beats so fast. _This is it! Jellal is my prince when i was in my childhood!. _Erza is so sure its Jellal. Then, Gray pulled her hair.

"What're you dreamin', Scarlet ?. Time for nightmare."

**~~Oo0oO~~ Gildarts room!**

"Twell, mweh why did you guys come late? AND ITS TOGETHER. Did you guys date in the morning?!."  
Gray dont wanna look at Gildarts eyes. Gildarts was eating he's French fries.

"Im sorry, Mr. Clive."

"HEAR ME ? IF YOU GUYS COME LATE AGAIN, I'LL PUNISH YOU MORE SADISTIC."

"I'm sorry. I promise i wont do it again."

_Erza can only say sorry. she's say sorry to much. sorry, sorry,.. sorry.. i don't wanna hear it.. _

Gray grab Erza's hand. "Lets go!."

"Wha- ?!."

"Especially you Erza! You're a- HEY GET BACK YOU TWO! WHERE DO YOU GUYS THINK YOURE GOING ?!."

_I and Gray run from our nightmare (Gray said it's a nightmare). My heart beats fast again just like when i saw Jellal back then. Just.._

_ Who's my prince that i already search for a long time ..?_

* * *

**End of chapter 1 ~~ ! How was it ? Thanks for reading! Silent readers can review or give flames to me too! And for my senpai/senior-seniors, may i ask.. what is TBC or AU ? Thanks! And I wanna make this story like a real high school! tell me its good, bad or even ****lame **** Ok! I'll accept any kind of review! yow, is there silent reader, dont afraid to review kay! see ya on tha(e) next chaapp!  
**


	2. Jellal Or Gray?

**YAAAAYYYY! Next chaaappp~**

* * *

**The Fairy Tail Lover : Of course~!**

**pinkkoala213 : Hehe yeah! Oh it's that.. What? You dunno too? Ok, thats ok.. No probs and Thanks! **

* * *

**No much to say.. Just.. Sorry long update, because I've gunna get an exam again..(TvT) You know.. Busy.. Busy everywhere~ and .. THIS SOUND CRAZY ! Why I have to Go home after school at 04.30 PM!? Ok, not to crazy coz thas is for national exam. Just Thanks for keep readin!**

**btw, Lets start~**

* * *

**Chapter 2. Jellal or Gray?! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

So, My heart pounding so fast.. When Gray holds me.. When I see Jellal.. Who should I choose?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey Erza!" Lucy shouts to me. "So you wanna go with me to the canteen?"

"Hmm.. Let's just eat under the big Sola tree." I suggest. Lucy nod. Lucy and I take our lunch. Then, we go to the Sola Tree. We sit there.

"hmm, so Erza!"

"huh?"

"What just did yesterday happen? Did something happened? Between you and Gray? Well, coz I dunno what happen after you goes to Mr. Clive's room! Then you go to class with Gray like something just not happen! I was freaking curious, Erza! Tell me ! Tell me!"

Lucy asked me curiously. Then she eats her lunch. She keep forcing me to tell her what happen like a kid who wants a candy from the shop but her mommah dun wanna buy it.

"*cough* ok... Hmm.. HWAAAAA! Just Help the hell outta me from this shit problem!" I burst out to Lucy. I really need to find my prince, but I need help from my best friend too.

"Whoaa-calm down Erza.. Tell me what happen first!"

So, I tell her about Jellal ,,, and Gray.. And I believe So, suddenly Cana came.

"Well, I'll choose Jellal!" said Lucy. Spontaneously.

"... I'll choose the two of them." said Cana.

"Cana,, you wear your long-skirt again!" I and Lucy shouts. Cana only laugh. We have a sweat-drop though.

** CANA'S POV**

_I guess I have to Predict who's Erza's prince, but whatever, my instinct said it is Gray..._

"Cana, don't'cha think some of the teacher will search you?" Lucy Asked. Wow.. She just interrupt ma mind..

"ehm, because of what, Lucy?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Because of your skirt, duh..." Erza said. Oh yeah! She's right!

"ok, guys, gotta go!" I run from them. ... Oh noo! Whaitta minute theres Ms. Mavis! HIDE BEFORE SHE CAUGHT ME!

**End Cana's POV**

**Back to Erza's POV~ **

"Hmm.., lets get back to class." I suggest to Lucy. Lucy nod. I decided to ask her something. "btw, Lucy, ... How's your relationship with Sting?"

Lucy blushed. I can see her. "we-well its goo-"

"YOOOO LLLLUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIGGGGIIIII !" Natsu came and embrace Lucy.

"KYAA! " Lucy kicked Natsu and she just successfully sent Natsu to the sky. Oh, Natsu.. I know you like Lucy SO much, but she had her boyfriend, dear.. To late for ya..

**Flashback :**

_I was in the middle of get back to the student council room, suddenly I hear Gray and Natsu talk..._

_"Man, you don't know how to give up don't cha you Flame Breath .."_

_"Shuddup y'Ice head. Look at you ..had a stalker (Read : Pet) named Juvia Loxar.."_

_"She's my fan you dammit.. Look at yourself, no one likes you."_

_"At least I Have Lisanna !"_

_"It's useless if you don't even love her.. Just give up, man.. Remember, she had Sting!"_

_Sting... Sting... Sting.. Bastard.. Ugly jerk face.. Blasted you bastard Sting.. _

_Sting's name keeps Echoing in Natsu's head._

_"SHUDDUP GRAY! YOU DUNNO 'BOUT ME! ABOUT ME AND LUCE! You are useless either, Ya Ice Breath ! Erza have Jellal!"_

_ Wow, Natsu really shocked me.. But Natsu a bit correct.. But it's only a bit.. Jellal is only my EX-Boyfriend... But whatever I still kinda love him.. Wait-what!? _

_"So What? It's only her Ex, ! " Gray shouts. "__Well, man.. Even we have many fans but we are the most heart-broke guy isn't it.."_

_Gray whispered to Natsu. I can't hear any of it.._

_Ah, I forgot something! My first thing I wanna do is go to student council room not for stalking and spying duh! Tch, need to go...! _

**_End of Flasback_**

"Natsuuu!" A girl with a very white hair runs. She waves her hand. Calling for Natsu. Lisanna... Strauss..

"well.. Gotta go Luce!" Natsu let go of Lucy.

"uh.. Yeah, b-b-b-" Lucy stammered. I look to her. I understand.. I hit her back.

"What so difficult to say 'Bye' Luce!" I Mimic Natsu's expression.

"KYAAAA!" Lucy shouts. Then she look at me. Looks like Natsu's confused there. "uh-uh.. fine.. Bye Natsu! Hi Lisanna ! And bye!" Good. She look more Light now.

Then, Natsu keep walking with Lisanna. Erza with Lucy. There's no head turning back. They just keep walking.

"Erza, why did cha do that!"

I laugh. "you were alone out there"

Lucy look at the ground. "Errm.. Th..thanks.."

I look at her. Oh she just look like a kitty. "You know, Lucy.."

"Yeah?"

"You kinda.. Errmm-never mind. How long is your relationship with Sting now?" I was trying to ask another thing, but the thing is she's gunna cry if I ask that, so ? Ask another thing~

Lucy's face turn like a tomato. "A-Almost one year.."

Wow, quiet long huh. I smiled at her. "That jussst ssssoooo great!"

Lucy smiled back. Then, we get back to class.

* * *

... Mr. Mine (Wakaba) Came in.

"Yo guys."

"What is it!?" Natsu jumped.

"Sit down, Derpina"

"Ma names not Derpina!"

We laugh. "There's somethingimportant"

"Whattt?" we can't hear at all. Mr. Mine Looks like he hold something Like paper. Well.. Maybe it's a letter.

"Sitdownandopenyourears"

We only silent. Mr. Mine open his mouth. His cigarette still there.

"Just get ready everyone. Coz The day after tomorrow ... "

"What?" Asked Natsu curiously.

"WERE GOING CAMPIIINNNGGG! GET ON YOUR CLOTHES AND FOODS TOMORROW ! Erza! Give the letter and now I need to go! So Byeee!"

Blam.

Mr. Mine close the door. Quickly, I jumped and catch the letters. Then, I share it to my classmates.

"Camping huh..."

* * *

**YOOOOO GUUYSSS MEET AGAIN HUH! HAPPY VALENTINNNEEEEE! HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAP! ^^ BYE! **


	3. Confess

**We meet agaaaiinn! Gaaaahh! I have this story plot in my book but now it's gone T^T no, I mean my book is left in Jakarta (mother city Indonesia now) my granny's house while I live far from my granny's house! Different province.. How sad is that duh? Btw, Happy Reads!**

* * *

**eR-cHaN14 : Dont worry. Since I already made the plot. .. This story is gunna be Easy (y) And Of course its NaLuuu~~~ 3**

**pinkkoala213 : Wehehehe~ Thanks for keep reading~**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Camping Trip..?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3. Confess**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hey Erza"

I look at my behind. Oh Its Jellal.. Hmm.. There's no that Blackie Hair Girl..

"Oh.. Oh Jellal!" I Blushed and almost explode. Ah? Why is he here? Were not in the same class~ Jellal smiled. AAAHHHH! HIS SMILE IS JUST MELTING MEEEHH! Ah, Back to reality,miss. "Okay, Errr-Is there something wrong?" I asked. OH DID I SOUND LIKE ANGRY? STUPID ME!

"Hmm.. Could'cha come at the rooftop today? When Everybody is going home.."

I couldn't help but blushed. I told it was a LOVE CONFESSION! CHOCOLATE! OH IT MUST BE CONFESSION!  
"O..Okay" Then, there's someone who's has a loud voice and yelled at everyone.

"NO ONES BOTHER JELLAL, YOU ALL GIRLS! GET THE SHIT OUTTA HERE!" Oh, So that's where Ultear Milkovich is. She was guarding the door by the fangirling girls to not bother Jellal. "HURRY JELLAL! They keep pushing me! Not gunna hold longer, shit!"

Jellal seems to laugh a bit. "Okay, Erza, see you soon." I blushed. Then, He came to Ultear and grab her uniform and jumped out the window. The fangirling girls looks sad. And 50/100 of them are crying.

A certain brunette come to the class.

"Yo Erza! So ? Is it a date?" She asked me.

"COME BACK HERE Ms. ALBERONAAAA!"

"whoops-Bye Erza~" She jumped out from the window. AAHHH! Cana.. She Hit the tree. And a certain girls were whispering. But I can at least hear one of them whisper..

_"That she boo must be yay the derp from the class 3-C..."_

_"Y'knowp, Someonefg said she's pregnanty moomoo"_

_"Lollipop.."_

_"Hahahha! And she's such a whory dorry!"_

Thats it. At least that was I was hear just now (What ? Is something wrong about Erza's audio? Yes it was! Whoaah-Sorry Erza!). AND No one mock my friend. I have a feeling that they was talking about Cana.. _**SO BADLY**_

"Hey, girls.. Can you get out from here?" I give them my deadly smile. Then I was going to yelled. I open my mouth... I.. "AND NO ONE MOCK MY FRIEND! MY BEST FRIEND! SO DON'T EVER COME HERE!"

They look scared.

"Its the student council chairman.. RUN!"

Sigh... Stupids.. Gray come and give me applause.

"Bravooo~! Youre sucha goodie friend!" He pat my head. Uhh-

"Shut Up Gray!"

"Ahahah, Don't take it seriously, by the way, there's someone so good at Kendo.. Well, I think she's the same with ya.. Lets take a look" He asked to look a girl who great at Kendo.

Hah

He gotta be kidding me. But.. Since I was good at Kendo too, I wanna take a look at her too.

"Fine then, Lets go."

"Good girl~"

"Shuttup!"

Dojo

"Hyahh!"

"IPPON!"

One of them beat the other successfully. Its very crowded here and many people watching.

"What the? Its her 11th victory!"

"What ? her? A girl?!"

"U Gotta be kiddin' me!"

I look at Gray. "Who's this girl, Gray?" I ask him curiously. He smirked.

"A new delinquent girl from class 3-C. 3-C, class of all the jerks and delinquents." He's still smirking there. Yeah.. Grade 3 high school here have 3 class.

1. Class 3-A

The class where all the smarts guys and girls are here. You can call Genius. Class for Geniuses. One of them is Jellal though.. Theres Levy, Mira too. I suppose to be here but...

2. Class 3-B

My class. With Lucy, Natsu, Gray.. For ordinary students that's smart. But not a genius. For real. But dunno why Natsu's here.. Lol

3. Class 3-C

Worst class. So annoying. They all are so loud. I admit it. Cana annoys the teachers here. Theres Sting, Rogue,.. And they even bring their pets. Even some girls is a fan for them two. And Rogue is not a complete jerk either though. And That 'Ultear' is here too. Of course there's that 'new kid good at Kendo' too.

"Who's her name?" I asked Gray again. He thinks.. Then ..

"I think.. Like.. Kagura.. Yeah, must be some kinda like.. Kagura Mikazuchi.. She just came here yesterday.. She's pretty.. She can Kendo.. She was cold but cool.. She.."

"Stop the information and thanks." Then, Erza go back to the class. Gray come and follow her.

"Hey, What's wrong bud? Oh you're jealous?" Gray smirked. I dont mind him. Just talk there... Who cares ? Something more important.. I think.. I know her... "Oh yeah, by the way, I see you with Jellal in the class.. what'cha two doin' there?".  
I look at Gray. A bit Red tinge appear in his face. He scratch his head that not even itchy.

I chuckled.  
"No need to know~" Then, I hit his shoulder. He hit me back. OK. I kick him. He kick me back. Ok, this is annoying. "HYAAAHHH!" Ok, finish. A nice fist in his face is well done! The cookie is freely baked well~! Gray is on the clouds with the unicorns and pegasus there.  
"Okay, I will go to the student council room now, so bye!"

Many girls cry look at Gray in the sky. But whuddeva. Who wanna fight me duh?

* * *

**~SKIP TIME~**

The bells ring. Time to go home~ But, I need to work a bit.. Gonna late back to home.. Duh, This day is such a painful day. I even NOT PACK my things yet. Oh yeah, I forgot I have to go to the rooftop. For.. For Jellal~~~~~ Okay, Lets go now~~

I walk and go upstairs. A blue hair is reading a book. The wind blew a bit his hair. The perfect body really suits his - STOP THE DAYDREAM! Reality Bro! Back to reality!

"Yo..Yo Jellal.. Are you wait for long?.. S..Sorry.." I greet him. He look at me than he finish his reading that small book and give it to his pocket.

"Yo Erza! Its okay, I was recently come too, so its ok." He give his gentle smile. I wish those lips are mine~~~

"So, What do you want to ask?" I ask him.

"Hmm,, Erza.."

What? Why like this? ITS TO ROMANTIC LOL! No..No.. Its must've been confession.. No.. I.. UHHHH-

"Y,,Yes?"

I daydream again.

Erza's daydream .. V

_Jellal : "Erza.. Would you marry me?"_

_Erza : Yes.. I.. I do.._

_Then, We about to kiss.. 1 Cm more to reach his lips.._

_Suddenly, Ultear come and kick the shit Jellal. Oh God.. I can only facepalm and agape. Then, Gray come and lift the hell me. Gray run while I cry. and I can hear Ultear is angry and she just acting like Jellal's mom lol. Jellal cry too.  
_

_Jellal : WE GONNA MEET AGAIN 10 YEARS MORE OKAY! BYEE BABE!_

_Erza : AREN'T WERE TO OLD TO REMEMBER THAT..?! BYE BABE~~_

_Jellal : Bye Honey~~!_

* * *

I open the gate of reality. OH MY GOD I WAS REALLY SHOCKED BY MY OWN DAYDREAM !

"So? What do you think, Erza?."

.

.

.

.

.

"Hah? What? I WAS JUST DAYDREAMING! OH NOO,..

My weakness again T^TTo,, lol..

"Ehh- Pardon me?" OMG, I'm so hopeless here..

I look at him. He smiled gently **AGAIN**. "Would you be my girlfriend? You don't need to give the answer now. You can give answer tomorrow when were camping."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

WWWHHHAAAATTTT?! WHO KNOWS THAT IT WAS A REALL CONFESSION?!

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Thanks for keep reading! Review if you mind? #puppy eyes**

**Btw.. ISNT ONE DIRECTION'S SONG : LAST FIRST KISS ITS ADORABLE!? #rolls Ignore.. ^^"" Thanks again!**


	4. Where? East Forest!

**YOWWW! Sorry FOR THE VERY LONG UPDATE! I'm very busy! You know the national exams! Try-outs and Study stuffs!**

**So,, Read and Review?**

* * *

**pinkkoala213 :** Hhaahhaahhaaha dunno why now I laugh see your review #lol

**The Fairy Tail Lover :** Hhahahaah nyooo! #lol

**Iced Soul Fairy :** Hahahahaha sssshhhh or Erza will hear ya! #lol

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 4. Jellal or Gray!?

.

.

.

.

.

SO? ITS A REAL CONFESSION?!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Erza write something in the board.

THE

EA

ST

FO

RE

ST

.

Lucy blinked. "East Forest? There?". Erza nod.

"I have discussed it before so, were gonna camp there." Erza tell all the classmates.

Natsu jumped and embrace Lucy.

"EEEEEEKKKK!" Lucy get surprised.

Ren only laugh. Natsu laugh too. "Isnt it Great LUCEE!" He said. Lucy can only close her eyes depressed-ly.

Sherry give a depressed face. She give Erza a sad look. Erza raised her eyebrow. "What, Sherry?"

"I told it was Paris, Hawaii, Indonesia, America or Filipino or- (Hey? Is this real world? please ignore her! #lol)." Sherry tell Erza. Erza only sigh. Then, Ren drag Sherry's hand. After that, Ren carry Sherry with a bridal style.

"Its okay, lets get out together from the camp and we can tour at the Easte forest romantically" said Ren makin' Sherry look like a tomato. Juvia hugs Gray.

Gray look at Juvia. "Gray-samaaaaa~ Let get out together too!~~" Gray only give a sweatdrop. Juvia still hugs Gray's arm. Lucy, Natsu and Lisanna starts thinking.

**_Natsu's mind :_**

_"Luce.. Open your clothes now.."_

_"No, Natsu.. not in here.. Stop it..-UWWAAHH-"_

_"But Luce.. I,,."_

_"Kyaahhh"_

**_End Of Natsu's perverted mind._**

* * *

**_Now, Lucy's Mind :_**

_"__Sting-kun? Where are you? I'm scared! Please help!"  
_

_"I'm here honey.." Sting hugs Lucy in the cold night._

_"Kyaaaaa~~~"_

**_PONG. End Of another perverted mind.  
_**

* * *

**_Lisanna's mind : _**

_"Natsu, please eat my cookies~ I Made it special for you!"  
_

_"Of course, darling.."_

_"AAAAAMMM~~ Open your mouth~~"_

**_End Of another weird mind._**

* * *

Erza look at them. Lisanna close her eyes and all imaginative hearts is all in her head. Lucy's eyes turned to a heart. Natsu look up with a bit blush and a big perverted eyes. Erza get annoyed. She dropped her book.

"SHUT THE HELL OUT THOSE PERVERTED MINDS!"

* * *

Mr. Ichiya speaks in the speaker.**_  
_**

**_"All of class 1 until 3 gonna camp and now, please be ready and set up all your stuffs. Everyone will going to the train stations now. Thank you! Get yourself all ready with a good smell beautiful perfume, kaayy!"_**

Every students in class 1, 2, and 3 sweat dropped. Erza already shudder making Lucy laugh so hard but she have to stand it or else she will get kicked.

"Okay, guys. LETS GO NOW!"

Erza stand and lead her classmates.

"YEEAAHH!"

* * *

**[Train station. 10.27 AM]**

The train come. Every class 1, 2 and 3 get in the train. Some of the class 2 are talking about the camping. The class 1 is so excited. Erza look at them all until when her eyes met a genius handsome blue haired boy from class 3A. He sit there, again with his 'bodyguard', Ultear. Ultear seems asleep. Jellal talk to his friend. Not even knowing that Erza is looking at him.

_Blush.._

A blush felt in Erza's cheek. Erza is really blushing! She remembered about yesterday. Awkward moment. And very confusing moment. She ONLY have to find his prince right now.

Gray hit Erza's back. "YOOO, Scarlet!"

"Ouch, Gray! Its hurt you freak!" Erza kick Gray. Inside the train. #lol . Gray laugh then pat his feet slowly. Its red.. Its really hurt.. (wakakaka)

"Btw, Erza! I got a sandwich-"

"Please sit down there." An old man voice from a speaker is heard. His totally said sarcastically. Erza and Gray hurry and find a place to sit. Some of the students laugh see them two. Mira, Lisanna and their brother, Elfman, are talking about their camping. Lisanna glance at Natsu twice in a minute. Because.. Natsu sat beside Laki. And Laki beside Lucy...And of course Lucy is beside Sting.

"So, Wheres the sandwich? Gray?" Asked a brunette surprisingly. Gray open his lunch box.

"Cana! Hurry and sit you weirdo!" said Gray with a bit laugh. Cana sigh,

Cana take the sandwich and eat it. "Its okay Gray! btw, I dont wanna sit beside Freed! She gonna smell my alcohol! And she will tell the teacher!" Cana said it. Then eat the sandwich again. Gray shake his head and facepalm.

"She? Freed is a boy.." Said Erza sweatdropping at Cana. Cana nod. Then, Erza take the sandwich. Gray chew his food too.

Freed stare at Cana. Cana laugh hollowly. She realize that Freed is starring at her with a deadly eyes. Then, Freed look at Mr. Laxus (Dreyar).. But Mr. Laxus eyes is at Mi-..

"Hey Freed!" Evergreen interrupt Freed daydreams and view by patted Freed's back out loud. "Whatcha lookin' at afterall?"

Freed look at Evergreen. Evergreen smirked. Freed smiled. "Whatever, We 2 are the best team loved Mr. Laxus right?!"

Bickslow came. "Can it be 3? Dont forget me yow babes!" Freed and Evergreen laugh.

* * *

_But I hope It was me.. _

_I hope I can close at you like that.._

_I hope I was the in there.._

* * *

**[12.55 PM . East Forest station]  
**

Everyone get off the train. "So?! IS THIS THE EAST FOREST?!" Natsu look at in front of him with awe. Freed is so amazed. Cana look so excited. Lucy starts writing about it. Levy take a picture with Gajeel.

Erza get the lead. "Everyone, class 1, 2, and 3 is gonna separated. "Class 3, come with me, please"

And the class is separated. "Bye Jellal! Bye Ultear!" Meredy waves. Ultear reply a wave too. Jellal tell Meredy to be careful. Meredy nod.

* * *

Erza look at them all. "Is Everyone here?"

"Yeeee~eesss"

Erza look at them all. _Okay, I guess everyone's here.. _"This is your letter. Your team. And remember class 3 tabernacle here. For 10 Days. And class 2 : 1 week. Class 1 only 5 days. Class 3A, 3B, and 3C not gonna separated, so, I will read it for you guys"

Everyone gulped. But Sting and Rogue is whistling and they even bring their pet too.

"**Group 1 :**

1. Levy

2. Lucy

3. Sting

4. Lisanna

5. Hibiki

6. Cana

7. Bixlow

8. Ultear

9. Toby

10. Risley

11. Laki

12. Max

13. Rufus

14. Yukino

15. Midnight

16. Lyra

17. Aceto

**Group 2 :**

1. Evergreen

2. Erza (me)

3. Jellal

4. Gray

5. Natsu

6. Sherry

7. Ogra

8. Zancrow

9. Eve

10. Juvia

11. Lahar

12. Dobengal

13. Jet

14. Droy

15. Elfman

16. Ikaruga

17. Bora

**Group 3 :**

1. Rogue

2. Freed

3. Mirajane

4. Ren

5. Milliana

6. Arania

7. Bisca

8. Alzack

9. Yuka

10. Loke

11. Aries

12. Reedus

13. Chico=C=Hammitt

14. Mikuni

15. Flare

16. Hisui E. Fiore

17. Kamika

**Group 4 :  
**

1. Aquarius

2. Scorpio

3. Cancer

4. Kinana

5. Vijeeter

6. Mickey Chickentiger

7. Krov

8. Wang ChanJi

9. Niggy

10. Kageyama

11. Joey

12. Angel

13. Imitatia

14. Mary

15. Enno

16. Jenny

17. Libra

"Okay, I already divide it. Now, everyone, find your place with space 10 Meters each group. Thank you! And this is the teachers who will company you.

Group 1 : Ms. Minerva

Group 2 : Mr. Warren

Group 3 : Mr. Laxus

And group 4, Ms. Akula. Now, get on your place!"

Everyone starts finding their place. "I guess, we .. Can't be together now, take care ok" Rogue said to Sting (OMG. did they just look like a gay?)

"Whatever Rogue, btw, I can be with Lucy.. How 'bout you start ask Kagura to date ya?" Sting smirked.

"Oh, shut up, Sting,, And dont make the teacher discover about our pets!" Rogue said to Sting. Sting look at his bag.

"Yeah, right.. Lector and Frosch.. Ok, I need to built this tent in my group.. Bye" Sting give a thumbs up.

"Right. Good. Bye"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 5 **

**Thanks for keep reading! Sorry If I update so long! Again! Mind to review?**


	5. This is it!

**Hi guys! I'm back! Don't worry! I'm still updating fics even though so many works ! xD And I know some of the authors is busy with the drabbles story and stuffs but I will still update my ficS! xD Well, sometimes I get annoy a bit.. But.. Its ok.. Its fanfic afterall! And we are still GrayZa fans right! Thanks **pinkkoala213** for keep tuning in!And.. If anyone read carefully, at the previous chap, I wrote Gemini in no.12 and Rogue's name twice at group 3 and 4.. so.. Is there someone who notice is? Good! Its ok, coz I know it by myself and i already edit it. :D  
**

pinkkoala213** : Heehee xD **

InsigniaOfFairyTail** : Yow.. Thanks! I'm trying to update ASAP ! xD**

* * *

**Group 1 :**

**_Position : North (20 Meters from group 4)_**

"Build the tent you idiot!" Midnight kicked Aceto. "Hyahhahah!"

"How about you!? You can take the carpet, and give it there ! Or you can get the foods!" Aceto said to Midnight (Don't know Aceto? How about search in Fairy Tail Wiki :D)

"Tch!" Midnight Look at Aceto. Then, Ms. Minerva come and hug Midnight.

"Midnight-kuuuunnnnn~~~~~" And... Everyone sweat dropped. And the story is finished. #Trolololololol jk jk jk# Sting come to Lucy.

"Hey,, how was it?" Sting asked Lucy. Lucy smiled.

"How was it what?" Asked Lucy plainly. Dont understand any of its. Sting only sigh and Yukino is building the tent with some glance to Sting and Lucy.

Risley is eating some chips with Laki and Max .. They help with the foods and drinks. Rufus is whipping Toby while Cana is drinking her alcohol. Hibiki help build the tent with Lisanna. Ultear helped too even though shes still guarding Jellal. Bixlow and Lyra is helping with other stuffs.

* * *

**Group 2 : **

_**Position : West (10 Meters from group 3)**_

Ikaruga sat in the tree. Evergreen look at her With annoyance. "Would you get down and help Us!" Ikaruga smirked.

"If I don't wanna?" Ikaruga smirked more big. "Hyahahahah!" she laugh. Erza help building the tent with Jellal beside her. Erza is blushing~! But of course Jellal got a death glare stare from Ultear.

Gray and Natsu is fighting with the foods. Juvia look at Gray romantically. Ogra, Sherry, and Zancrow look each other then, help with the carpet. Eve, Lahar and Dobengal is cooking the rice. Elfman is punching the tree so Ikaruga can get down, Jet and Droy is snicking Levy.

Mr. Warren : asleep.

... (If you dont know Dobengal, search on FT Wiki, he's handsome y'know :D)

* * *

**Group 3 :**

_**Position : East (10 Meters from group 2)**_

Ren, Rogue and Freed do a boys talk #lululululul...  
Arania stare at those boys with a disgusting face while holding carpets. "Would you guys come and help us?."

Mirajane look at them with a sweat dropped while holding some wood to fire. Then, Fried come to Mira with a beautiful smile.

"Lemme help ya, Mira" Fried come and help Mira. Making Ren and Rogue sweat drop. Suddenly, Milliana came.

"Hey, look guys! I found so many cats here!" Milliana hold 3 kitten. There's 5 cats following her too. Everyone sweatdropped. "Oh yeah, btw, I found some fruits too! This East Forest is great as always! right Frosch?" Milliana pat Frosh. Rogue got surprised then he smiled.

Bisca and Alzack is lovey-dovey-shy thingy as always. Yuka facepalmed. "Sorry guys to disturb but that place is for our foods.." Yuka tell them. Alzack and Bisca Faints. Yuka shake his head. Chico drink some milk. Mikuni and Flare and Kamika (For Kamika, I think you need to search this in FT Wiki again .. or no ? :D) do the tent part. Hisui and Loke is getting out the stuffs with Aries helping*.

Reedus draw them all.

Mr. Laxus is asleep up there (point at the big tree)

* * *

**Group 4 :  
**

_**Position : South (20 Meters from Group 1)**_

"PACKS THING OFF RIGHT NOW!"

"YES MA'AM!"

"WERE HEADING TO THAT TREE NOW!"

"RIGHT MISS!"

"FOODS AND DRINKS!"

"AYE AYE SIR!"

Well, Aquarius seems to be the captain here.. ! Ok, so this group is ok.

Ms. Akula (- Again, FT wiki if y'dunno.. #lulululul) is just smiling see her group going well.

* * *

So, Everyone is finished. You can call.. Up is Group 1. Left is group 2, right is group 3 and down is group 4.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Its ok, Jellal.. I can do it by myself.." Said Erza who is being helped by Jellal for a few times. But.. There's Natsu with a death glare behind the tree!

And there's Ultear from group 1 who's keep staring at them. Levy only sweat dropped.

_Natsu's mind #lululululul :_

_Erza.. I don't know she such a Playgirl.._ (If Natsu said this to Erza, hes dead!)_  
_

_By The Way, Where's Gray? He should Kick Jellal's ass!_ (If Theres Gray, I know Gray will kick Natsu's)

_Just look at those red thingies in their chicks! What we call that ?! bush? blush? red tomato?!_ (He such an idiot)

.

_Ultear's mind #lululululul_

_Jellal... You.. Can't you look at that student council chairman correctly!?_ (Ok, What's wrong ?)_  
_

_You know.. She is not a girl! HES A BOY!_ (OMG Ultear, whats gone into your head!)

_JUST LOOK AT HER EYES!_

_HES GUNNA BITE YA!_

_I NEED TO GO AND PROTECT YOU! SUPER ULTEAR TO THE RESCUE!_

_._

_._

_._

Ultear run to group 2.

"What are you doing Ultear? Why are you run-" Jellal asked Ultear confusedly. But, Ultear kick his head.

_Way to go Ultear! _Natsu cheered in his heart. "What exactly you're doing now, Natsu? You should come and help Juvia with the things.. But Juvia really wish that she could be in the same group with Gray-sama.." Juvia asked Natsu. "Oh right.." Natsu scratch his hair awkwardly.

Ultear punch Jellal in the face many times. "HYAAAAHHHH!"

"What are you doing !" Erza look at Ultear confusedly while panicked. Ultear still hitting Jellal.

"It.. Its Hurt..z" Jellal is beat up. His mouth is all cover of blood. Erza look at this horror view. Ultear look at Jellal in a satisfied.

...

(DONT YOU THINK ITS LIEK A HORROR FIC ... T_T""""" Trolololol)

* * *

**To Be Continued  
**

**Thanks for keep Waiting hope ya enjoy!**


	6. The first day camping trip! Really mess!

**Hey Guys, I will give bonus to this one! I will make 3000+ words in this chap! Yeah, this story is still have a long way to go but its okay because you guys is keep reading and supporting! I'm Trying To Update ASAP ok! Thanks again!**

peonychan99** :** Halo! Senang juga ketemu sesama fans GrayZa yg dari Indo! xD Iya **g**apapa** k**ok pak**e** B. Indo ! ^v^  
hehe, GRAYZA! xD (wkwkwkwk ikut2an)  
Ya, ni emang masih dikit momentnya.. tapi karna disini ada bonus 2000+ words, jadi nnti lumayan banyak lah ^_~ makasih ya udah baca.. ni juga kalo dah selsai, aku mobuat fanfic GrayZa yg B. Indo xD ayo kamu juga buat yaaa! dukung GrayZa trus! xD

InsigniaOfFairyTail : Hehehehe ^^

pinkkoala213 : Hahahaha its Ultear afterall (?!)

* * *

"Its hurt.. Ult.. Ultear.."

I look at them confusedly. What exactly is Ultear doing...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 6 !

.

.

.

.

.

WHO SHOULD I CHOOSE?!

.

..

...

...

...

"Sorry, Ms. Milkovich, could you go back to your group? Oh and such poor Jellal.. Look at you .. Beatin' by a gurl.." Mr. Warren look at them all.

Ultear nod. "Thanks for the time". Then, she go back to her group.

Natsu look at Ultear. Then, Natsu run away. _I gotta call Gray! _

"Natsu? Where are you going?!" Juvia asked Natsu, but Natsu dont hear Juvia. Natsu keep running and shouting Gray's name. Lucy sweatdropped. Jet and Droy come to Juvia while crying. "Eh? whats wrong!" Juvia look at them.

"Levy... Were not in the same group with Levy,.." They cried.

.

.

.

"GRRRRAAAAAYYY!" Natsu run inside the forest. Then, something big and black appeared in front of Natsu! "Waddehell ! AAAAHHHH!" Natsu run away, but he fall down. Natsu cries. "Here it comes.. AAAHH..! SAVE MEEE!" .. The black thingy have hand! Its moving! "SOMEBODY!"

"Yo, Natsu its just me! I just finished my pee!" The big and black thingy talked to Natsu before Natsu faints.

Natsu look at him. "Oh Gray! you scared the hell of me! Btw, I got news!" Natsu look excited.

"What news?"

"About Erza!" Natsu smiled.

"Erza? Why I have to know!" Then, Gray thinked. "Oh I know! You want infos about Lucy or Lisanna don't you.." Gray move. "I'm going back."

"No no no no no no ..! Ah fine.. I'm coming with you! Don't leave me! Don't you know, you were so creepy back then! You're creeping me out! It creeps me out! I don't know that you're kinda creepy! Creepy! Creep-"

Gray look at Natsu. "Stop with the creepy thing! Whats creepy in the East Forest? There's nothing creepy okay." Gray sigh. Gray thinks Natsu is so like a little kid... Gray sigh again. Natsu look at Gray.

"I just thought that I just meet a gorilla or even king kong, man!" Natsu talked to Gray plainly.

_Bathump! What..? Go..Gorilla? King Kong? _

Gray chop Natsu. "Shaddap!"

* * *

**[ 05.00 PM ], Group 4**

"Ms. Akula! Were staying for one week right!" Kinana asked Ms. Akula.

"Apparently, plus 2 days" Ms. Akula smiled. Seems like group 4 is just ok with things.

Vijiteer is dancing and everyone is watching. They clapped thier hands after Vijiteer finished his dance. It seems like Krov is searching for something in his bag, while Mickey and Enno is trying to make the fire. Imitatia, Mary, and Angel is doing a 'girls only talk' while Jenny is going to take a shower. Wang, Kage, Niggy and Scorpio is sitting at the carpet hearing Cancer's story. Joey and Libra is eating some chips.

Ms. Akula take some chips too from Joey and Libra. Such a peaceful group..

Kinana thinked. "Oh yeah, can we go to other groups?" Kinana asked.

Ms. Akula look at Kinana.  
"For.. what?" Kinana give a big smile.

"Just visiting!"

* * *

**Group 3**

"Gimme that corn!"

"Its mine!"

"Why yoouu-I hate u!"

"FIRREEE!"

"Its so noisy here isnt it?"

"Gimme that!"

"My roasted corn!"

Hisui sigh. Such a noisy group! Mr. Laxus is eating roasted corn with Mirajane beside him. Rogue is inside the tent and giving Frosch some corn lol. Loke is giving Aries corn. While Reedus is drawing roasted corn, Yuka, Ren, Freed, and Chico is burning some corns. Milliana give Alzack and Bisca 1 corn to eat together. Arabia take one corn.

* * *

**Group 4 Again -v-"  
**

There's 3 tent in group 4. One of them are big. One of them are small. And one of them is so smaaAalll!

"Guys, me and da gurls gunna sleep at this tent ok?." Aquarius bring her pillow to the biggest tent. All the girls are following. But some of them is taking a shower.

"What!? So, where we gonna sleep?!" Kage asked Aquarius. Mickey look at the boys.

Mickey smiled... "Well you can sleep at the smallest tent since the small tent is for our stuffs!" Said Mickey excitedly with her big smile.

"B-B-B-BUUUTT?! aaahh! NO WAY!" Niggy protested. "Then, BOYS VS GURLS! Let us fight!" Niggy shout. Everyone look at Niggy with a beautiful eyes.

Mary look at Niggy. "Fight huh?"

Joey take his pillow. "We have many pillow. So how about pillow fight?" Joey throw many pillows everywhere.

Wang, Imitatia, Angel and all the other girls and boys take the pillows.

"THIS IS OUR CHANCE COZ MS. AKULA IS IN THE TOILET!"

* * *

Gray and Natsu come back to their group.

"Hey, where have you been guys!" Ogra asked them.  
Juvia cried. "I want to be with Gray-samaaaaaaa.!"  
Lahar look at Natsu and Gray. "Want some bananas?"

Eve come back after taking his shower. "Guys, the waterfall here is so refreshing you know!."

"Waterfall?!" Sherry, Jellal, Jet and Bora asked together in the same time!

Zancrow run to the forest. "I'm da firssssttt!"

The others start following Zancrow to the forest. Natsu run too. Then... Its left Jellal, Gray, Erza, and Eve. "Wont you guys come with Us?" Eve asked them.

"Well.. I guess I'll come too!." Erza start to speak. Then, Eve and Erza run to Dobengal, Jet and Droy.

Then.. Its left Gray and Jellal.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

I...Its so awkward!

Then.. Gray start the conversation. "Why.. Dont you go with the others?" Gray asked Jellal.

Jellal look at him.

"Well, same with you? Why don't you go with the others too?" Jellal asked Gray back.

Gray look at Jellal.

"I asked you first, so answer my question first."

Jellal laugh a bit. "Ok,Ok, calm down.. I.. wanna talk to you."

Gray look Jellal in a confusion face. Then, Gray raised his eyebrow. "Me? So how do you know I don't wanna look at the waterfall and what do you want to talk?". Jellal sigh while smiling.

"Simply, I just look at your sight of exiting... And.. I wanna ask you.. "

Gray don't get surprised. "What?" But Gray is still confused. "What do you wanna ask?"

"Just admit that you like Erza"

"What!?" Gray asked in a shock.

"Don't lie. I see it in your eyes, Fullbuster." Gray laugh so hard. Making Jellal so confused. "What so funny, Fullbuster!?"

"Hmm.. Nothing,, Btw, You wanna show something to Erza this night right?" Gray asked in a relax making Jellal more confused. Then, after Jellal realize everything, he became shock.

"H-How do you know!?" Jellal asked in a shock. Hearing Jellal yell to loud, making Ultear's alarm ring. Ultear look into her pocket where she put her alarm.

[Jellal is in dangerous! Jellal is in dangerous!] Ultear's alarm ring from group 1.

Levy look at Ultear's alarm that is keep ringing. "What's that Ultear?" Levy asked Ultear.

"Nothing.. Its,.. Jellal is in dangerous! I need to save him again!" Ultear run from group 1 to group 2. "HYAAAAHHH!"

"Ah! Jellal! Behind y-" Before Gray finish his words, there's Ultear hit Jellal at the head. Jellal faint. Gray sweat dropped.

Ultear look at Gray. Then, she realize something. "Wait.. You.. Jellal.." Then, Ultear look below. There's the horror view again. But Jellal is faint and there's no blood! Ultear shake Jellal. "Jellal! Wake Up!"

"Ultearz.. Ultz.. Tearz,.." Jellal mumbled.

* * *

**07.00-08.00 PM. Everyone is eating!  
**

"Hey,the chicken is yummy!" Cana take a bite. "Oh yeah, I forgot my alcohol..!" Cana take her bag and search for her alcohol. "Syahahah!" She laugh. But, there's a man beside her is gawk.

"Al..cohol.. huh?" The boy asked Cana. Cana closed her mouth.

"WAAAAAAA! P-P-P-Please don't tell anyone! I know its forbidden by the teachers! But ! Pleaaassseee!" Cana look at the boy with a hopeless face. The boy laugh.

"Hahhaha, Okay then.. Well, I bought one too! How about drink it together? But not now!" The boy give a gentle smile. "Ah, And you must Cana Alberona right!" The boy asked.

Cana look at the boy while eating her chicken. "Well! Howr dru nowr muay namre?" Cana asked, then she eats her chicken again. "Hibriki wright?" Cana asked again while there's many food in her mouth.

"Well, I guess we are popular" Hibiki slurped his tea. Cana look at him in a confusion face, but then, she eat her rice and chicken again.

.

.

.

.

"Aaaaammmm~~~~~~~" Sting asked Lucy to open her mouth, so Lyon can feed her. Lucy open her mouth. OH GOD THIS VIEW IS TO ROMANTIC! (Caution. Warning, or Note : This is a love life story fic about Grayza, NaLu, HibiNa, ElfEver, FrieMira, RoWen, LaLi, etc. )

"Hahaha.." Lisanna laugh a bit. Even Midnight think that the view is so irritating, he still can eat peacefully. Then, Toby run in the middle of Lucy and Sting.

"SOOCCCKKKSSS! MY SSSOOCCKK! Where is it! My sock!." Toby run making Sting and Lucy faint.

Laki laugh. Actually, she want to laugh so hard but she have to hold it or Sting will get angry and they will become embarrassed.

Yukino actually kinda happy. She high five with Toby. Sting and Lucy is in the awkward moment. Risley, Bixlow and Aceto laugh a bit. And the others is kinda happy too,! They high five with Toby. Max take a photo at them quietly.

* * *

**Freed's POV**

Kamika, Arania, Rogue, and Yuka eat their food peacefully. Well, I look at my food. Its finished. I think I'm kinda thirsty now... Ah, btw, where's the mineral water?..

"Hey, Where's the mineral water?" I asked just..  
whatever or someone who can answer it.

Ren, using his left hand, point at the mineral water. "Its just right there, bro" Said Ren. I look at where that he point.

I take one mineral water from there. Then, a girl spoke. "Ah! Sorry, Fried!" She smiled. Beside her, there's a man with a muscular body and a scar at his right eye. Freed look at them. Its...

.

.

.

.

.

Mirajane.. And.. Mr. Laxus..

"Ah, I'm sorry too!" I quickly take the mineral water and get back to my place. Ren, who is beside me, Don't even glance at me. He just keep eating his food peacefully.

**End Of Fried's POV**

* * *

Libra take one of the pillow. Then, she throw it to Vijiteer. Vijiteer, fall from his dance.

Mickey, Kinana, and Aquarius throw the pillows to Krov, Wang, Kage and Joey. Imitatia take one pillow then throw it to Cancer. But ... It goes to Scorpio.

Scorpio look at them all. "Come on guys! Wake Up!."

"Hah..! Your team is a looser!" Enno look at Scorpio. Scorpio 'tch'ed

Then, Scorpio, Niggy, and Joey take more pillows. "WERE NOT GUNNA LOOSSSEEEEE!" They throw the pillows to the gurls. Well, Then, Jenny come back from taking her shower (Oh God, how long she take a shower?!)

Jenny look at them all. "Hey guys...!" But! a pillow just land at her face perfectly.

* * *

Erza is in the middle. Of. Gray and Jellal.

Erza is eating peacefully. Jellal drink his tea peacefully. Only Gray that eating so fast.

"Gray, if you eat to quick, you'll choke." Erza warned Gray.

"Well, How about if I don't choke?!" Gray asked. Then, he eat his food again. Erza only sweat dropped. Jellal look at Gray while smirking. Actually, Gray realize that Jellal is looking at him, so Gray look at him.

"What? Why do you looking at me?!" Gray asked Jellal. Jellal whistle with relaxed. Erza look at them confusedly. Then, Jellal start to talk.

"Oh yeah, Erza, Do you wanna come with me ? I'll show you something good." Jellal asked Erza.  
Erza look at Jellal. Then, she drink her mineral water.

Erza look so excited while Gray's ears are red as Erza's hair. "Where?! Where are we goin'?!" Erza asked Jellal excitedly. Jellal laugh.

"I'll tell you. But not now, ok?" Jellal wink.

Erza look at Jellal. "Okay.." Gray finish his eat. He drink fast again. Erza look at him. "What's wrong, Gray? Don't tell me you wanna join Us.." Erza talk to him.

Gray and Jellal look at her. "What!? J-J-j-j-j-oin!?" They quickly asked together.

Erza look at those two. "What? what's wrong?".

Jellal cough. "Well,,, ha.. I..Its just for.." Erza still confused.  
Gray gulped.

"Well? Who wanna join too! I'm gonna brush my teeth and sleep now!" Gray go inside the tent and search for his tooth brush inside his bag quickly. Gray go outside the tent and see the water sources with other people who want to brush their teeth. There's Freed, Ren, Jenny, and Cana there.

Erza look at Gray confusedly. Then, Erza sigh. "Jeez, Gray, why're you so angry btw?"

Gray tch. Then, Gray ready to run to the water source, But, before Gray run, Mr. Warren come.  
"Hey, wait up, Fullbuster! Guys! Now is 08.48 PM, Before 10.00 PM, you all have to sleep, Okay. No wandering at night!, Understand?, Wanna brush your teeth? Go now before its to late. There's 3 water sources here, there is for class 3, there class 2, and there class 1. Understand? Okay.., I'm gonna come back later!."  
Mr. Warren said to group 2. Everyone nods and shouts like crazy. Group 1, 3, and 4 look at group 2 with a weird and confused face. They sweat dropped. Ultear look at Jellal. _Jellal is safe..._

**09.05 PM  
**

Levy open her novel. "I'm gonna read now~" Levy smiled excitedly. Laki glance at Levy's book. Then, Laki search at her bag. She take some magazines.

"You should read this, Levy!"Laki smiled at Levy. Levy look at the magazines.

.

.

.

.

_The Boys_

_._.

..

WHAT ?! SERIOUSLY?! Levy shocked inside her heart. "B-boys?!"  
Laki nod. She read her magazines. There's 4 in her hand.. And.. MANY MORE IN HER BAG!

Then, Lucy, Lisanna, Aceto, and Lyra come and join. Lucy look at Yukino. She asked Yukino to join. Then, Yukino come and take a look. Ultear look at the book. Then suddenly blood spurt from their little nostril.

**09:34 PM  
**

Evergreen sit. After that, she open her glasses and put it beside her. Then, she took her blanket and sleep.

_Wow, now that's quick... _Ikaruga look at Evergreen. Then, she sigh. Elfman sigh, then he lay beside Evergreen and close his eyes.

"AAAAAGGGHH! YOU ELFMAN!." Evergreen wake up and keep screaming. Everyone confused. Elfman look at Evergreen who's keep screaming.

"UAAH!? W-What is it!." Evergreeen is keep screaming makin' Elfman panic.  
Elfman llok at Evergreen. "What is it!?" Elfman asked again.

"My haiiirrr! Its HURT!." Evergreen push Elfman. Elfman fall down and die-faints.

* * *

**10.00 PM**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Its so quiet.. Everyone is asleep now.

Then, there's a voice from group 3. Mr. Laxus quickly throw the bread he's eating to where the voice come from. "WHO'S THERE! SLEEP NOW!." Mr. Laxus shouts. Everyone in the tent get surprised and wake up.  
The one who get hit by the bread, take the bread, then, give it to thier bag.

**11.00 PM**

Now.. There's no more sounds. "I think I'm gonna sleep now~." Minerva yawns. "Bye guys~" Minerva go inside the teacher's tent.

Laxus follow her. "I'm coming too.. Everyone is already asleep" Laxus said while walking to the teacher's tent. Akula follow them. Warren throw his cigarettes. Akula look at them.

"And tomorrow were going hiking right?" Laxus asked. Akula look at the list.

"Were not hiking tomorrow, Its the day after tomorrow. What were gonna do tomorrow is.. Hmm.. Some kind of contest." Akula said while looking at the list.  
Everyone shocked. "Okay, I'm going to sleep now." Ms. Akula throw the list to Mr. Warren face.

* * *

**11:40 PM  
**

"Psst..! Erza!" Jellal whispered. "Are you awake? I think all of the teachers and friends is already asleep now!." Jellal whispered to Erza again. Erza yawns. But then, Gray open his eyes so sudden. "C'mon, wake up!. Quick before someone know!" Jellal grab Erza's hand. Erza blush.

Jellal is grabbing Erza's hand and they walked slowly to outside the tent. After that, they run inside the forest. .. But, sadly, they don't know that someone is awake.

"Those two are so annoying as ever..."

.

.

.

.

"Where are we going Jellal? I'm sleepy.." Erza yawn again. Jellal 'sssshhh' Erza. Erza rubbed her eyes by sleepy. Then, there's hooves that sound so big and fast.

_TAP TAP TAP TAP!_

Jellal grab Erza's hand. "Tch, someone coming! Hide!"

Then, someone so scary and so big and so black appear!

.

.

.

"Relax guys. Its me..!" Oh! That scary thing is Gray! (again?).

Jellal look at Gray while holding Erza's hand. "What do you want, Fullbuster?" Erza only quiet and dreamed about her strawberry cheesecake.

Gray sigh. "Shouldn't I'm the one who have to ask you that? What is a high school student doing in the night when there's camping trip? And.. Boy and a girl.. This night.. You know what time is it now? Its 11:56 PM. Gray smirked.

Jellal tch'ed. Erza rub her eyes. "G-Gray?" Jellal smirked.

Gray tch'ed. Then, he grab Erza's hand. "Erza is coming with me! (Note : They are in the forest)" Gray grab the sleepy Erza. Jellal run after them, but Gray is to fast and its to dark. But its lucky that Gray and Jellal bring 1 flashlight.

"G-Gray? Where are we going?" Erza yawn. Gray don't hear Erza and just keep running. Erza only be quiet.

* * *

"Jellal, You such an idiot"

Jellal sigh. Jellal reply that voice. "Yeah, you're right.. I lose.." Jellal smiled. "But .. I guess .. That's fair enough. Shishishi!" Jellal laugh like a small kid but its so cute! Then, Jellal realize something.. "Wait da minute.." Jellal shivers.

HYAAAAAAHHHHH!

Jellal cried. Her face is all red.  
"I..Its hurtz.."  
Jellal face now is all read covered by blood. (Oh? Horror again!?)

"Right, and what are you doing in the night like this!" Ultear scream and puch Jellal again. Jellal cried.

* * *

Gray and Erza landed in some place inside the East Forest. "Hey, Erza, I wanna tell you something!" Gray shouts. "You see!.. I..!.."

"What Gray? Hurry Up! I'm sleepy! Tomorrow were gonna do a some race.." Erza yawned again. "And cheesecake.." Erza dreamed.  
Gray shake his head.

_Such NOT a perfect timing to say!_

"Hurry Gray.."

"You see.."

"What?"

"I.."

Gray blush. Now, his face is really red as Erza's hair! Gray walked back.

"Ok..!" Gray take a deep breath. "Now!" Gray looked at Erza's droopy eyes because she is sleepy.  
"Erza! You're searching for your prince right?! Then why'd you love Jellal!?" Gray asked Erza. Suddenly, Erza's eyes is be awake.

"Gray!? No! I... I.. " Erza can't speak.

Gray take something from his pocket. It looks like.. Necklace..

.

.

.

"Remember this Erza?! I AM YOUR PRINCE!"

Erza's eyes opened really big. Now, she is not sleepy at all. Reality does open her eyes...

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**HAH! How's this one? Its kinda long so .. I know I update so long! But thanks for the supports! Mind to review? :D I love reviews! They motivate me to keep continue my fic :D :D Keep reading? xD  
**


	7. BEAUTIFULLY & Pretty Hard contest huh!

**Hey, guys! I'm back! . Again, thanks for the support! . and sorry for the long update!**

pinkkoala213 : Ehehehehhee thanks for the review again! Hehehe Erza~~

The Fairy Tail Lover** : **

1. Hahahhahaha its Natsu ! Y'know him XD

2. Hehehe I'm cheering Gray as well XD Go Gray! Get da gurl yow! Hmm.. Well, ok, thanks! I'll try update ASAP!

* * *

**00:00 AM, FAR,FAR, FAR AWAY...INSIDE THE EAST FOREST  
**

Its a beautiful night in the East Forest. And inside the East forest, there's two people standing. Suddenly, A wind came. The wind blew all things. It makes many leafs fall down. The flowers is flying to the sky. The wind make Erza's Scarlet Long hair moves waving. It touches Erza's cheeks softly making Erza's cheeks become redder.

"Wha- Wha do you mean Gray?" Erza rub her eyes.

Gray tched. "Y'see, .. Ahh.. Y'know this necklace so look at me! UUHHH!" Gray shout.

Erza look at Gray confusedly. "Don't angry Gray.." Says Erza. "I'm just confused! If you shout like that again I'll kick your ass!" Shout Erza.

Gray sigh. "Right.. Right.. I'm just nervous.. And.. You know, this is embarrassing, But.. I.. I'm.." Gray scratch his head. Erza can see Gray's face is all red. In Gray's left hand there's a necklace. The necklace is so beautiful.. There's a tiny sword with a love sign in there with a writing : 'YOU'

"I get it.. Don't joke Gray, I... Hmm, Are you for real? There's many neck-" Erza don't finish her sentence. "Hmm.. How do you know about the prince I'm searching?!" Erza asked. Then, Erza think again, "Maybe, I tell you 1 year ago.." Erza nod while closing her eyes. "Right.. right.. Don't jok-"

Gray kissed Erza softly. Erza feel the warmness of his lips. Erza close her eyes. In the night .. With a romantic view.. The wind blows.

* * *

"Hah.. This is boring!" Jellal sigh while closing his eye.  
"Lets go home to our tent Ultear.. Or, How about go to Meredy's tent!" Says Jellal suggesting a weird idea. (Ultear, Jellal and Meredy are TBFBG! Trio Best Friend BodyGuard)

"Can I hit you again?" Ultear asked.

And now, ends a full moon night!

* * *

**MORNING, 05:00 AM, INSIDE THE TENT  
**

"Hoaaaaahhhhmm...!" Juvia yawned. She look at the paper beside her. "Eh? Oh.. The group member.." Juvia look at the paper. "Eh? Gray-sama is.. No. 4 and Juvia is no. 10 at group.. 2?!" Juvia's eyes get bigger. "WHY JUVIA DONT REALIZE THAT SHE IS WITH GRAY-SAMA!" Juvia shout making all people wake up.

Juvia look beside her. "Erza-san.."

* * *

**MORNING, 06:00 AM, GROUP 4**

"I found a snake! I found a snake! Kinaaa~!" Kinana run while holding 1 long red-brown snake.

Ms. Akula wake up. She look at Kinana with a serious+surprised face. "Oh My God, Put it down, Kinana..!"

Kinana laugh. Mr. Laxus from group 3, only sigh. Then, he go to Kinana. "Throw it" Mr. Laxus said to Kinana. Kinana look at Mr. Laxus.

"No way! I'm gonna name it Cobra!" Kinana put her tongue out. Mr. Laxus look at her irritatedly. "There-there .. Now, I'm gonna pet you up" Kinana smiled while looking at her new pet. Weirdly, the snake seems to like Kinana.. The prove is.. The snake doesn't bite her!

* * *

**MORNING, 06.30 AM  
**

"Everyone, get ready coz at 08.30 AM, Were going to have a contest~~~~!" Miss Minerva talk at the speaker so everyone can hear. "Take shower and breakfast ! And were going to have a contest!" says Ms. Minerva cute(?)ly.

Everyone get their bath quickly. Some of them are finished but some of them are not. The other that had finish or not is eating thier breakfasts. Lucy and Sting is eating together again.

Hibiki, Eve, and Ren run together inside the forest to take a shower in the waterfall. There's Gray and Natsu too.

"Oy, Gray.. " Natsu talked to Gray.

Gray look at him. "What?"

Natsu look down.. "Eh-uh, nothing!" Natsu smiled. Gray look at him confusedly.

* * *

**MORNING, 08:00 AM  
**

Almost everyone is ready. Some of them are eating breakfast.

"30 minutes more, guys!" Ms. Mavis shouted.

* * *

**30 MINUTES LATER**

Everyone lined up. "Okay, since everyone is ready, lemme tell you about this contest okay. Ok, no. 1, search for partners!" Ms. Mavis ruled.

Everyone search partners. 10 minutes later, they all finished. Actually...

"Then, Luigi is with me!" Natsu hold Lucy's hand. Sting look at Natsu.

"Jerk! Don't joke around y'asshole! Lucy is mine!" Sting hug Lucy.

Lucy is all panicked. "S-Stop it guys..!"

Natsu and Sting is fighting now. Everyone is just sweat dropped. Then, Yukino come.

"H-How about.. Hmm, I'm with Natsu!" Yukino hold Natsu's hand. Then, they go. Sting look at Yukino confusedly then he look at Lucy. They blushed.

* * *

So, they played a few games together with partner.. And so on~~ Natsu and Yukino get all the prizes coz they win all the contest.

"Hmm.. Yukino, why you with me?" Natsu asked Yukino.

Yukino look at Natsu. "Eh, .. See, Natsu-san, Sting is Lucy's boyfriend so they should be together and we should not disturb them!" Yukino tell Natsu.

"But Lucy's my best friend too! That doesn't mean I cant be with her if she had a boyfriend right! And I thought you and Sting are bestfriend as well.." Says Natsu. Yukino eyes get bigger.. Then get normal again.

"Ah.." Yukino can't speak. Natsu look at her,

"But we should just enjoy this! tomorrow is hiking right?! lets do our best!" Natsu high five with Yukino.

* * *

**FINISSSHHH~~~ To Be Continued in the next chapter xD NaLu problems! xD**

* * *

_**BEHIND THE SCENE :**_

_**1.** _**_When Erza and Gray kissed, Gray is wearing a t-shirt and Erza is wearing pajamas__  
_**

_AFTER THEY FINISHED THEIR KISS :_

_Erza : "Hey Gray.. Lets go home"_

_Gray : Right.._

_Erza : But I don't know.. The road.._

_Gray : *sweat dropped_

_**2**. **Natsu and Yukino** _

_Natsu and Yukino win all the prizes from all contest. The total contest is 15 contests._

_There's blowing balloon contest, Eating contest, drinking contest, Jumping contest, running contest, and many more..._

* * *

**So, SEE YOU ON THE NEXT CHAAPP~~~! xD  
**


	8. Lets go hiking!

**Hey guys.. I'm gonna cry now T_T why in this story I update so long -_- I'm really sorry guys! Not like****in Love For Fairy Tail story, I update so fast! Soooooo fast! Ok whuddevaaaa, I'm gonna have National Exams next week **.. So, maybe **I'll update after the national exam.. Thanks for keep tuning in! I am sooooo appreciate that..! Ganbatte ne for you and me! Ok, reply reviews;**

Guest : Eh? Of course there will be GrayZa moments again! Thanks for reading btw! ^^

iLoveFairyTaiLz : Hehhe thank you so mucH! Glad you like this fic! Thanks for reading ^^

The Fairy Tail Lover : Are you really? Hehehehehhe I'm so glad that ch.7 did made your day! I will .. I will make the next chap of course! But.. I don't think I could update ASAP.. So, after I finished this chap, next week I continue.. Thanks for reading ^^

**So, what are we waiting?! Let's go hiking!(?)**

Fairy Tail , Blue Pegasus, Saber tooth, Mermaid Heel, Zentopia Church, Love and Lucky, Lamia Scale guild and magic council and everything in FAIRY TAIL** : FAIRY TAIL BELONGS TO HIRO MASHIMA!**

* * *

Time past fastly.. The sun sets quickly.. Now is evening! Welcome evening!

"Hah.. I'm really tired! Maybe I should go eat something!" Natsu mumbled. He slammed his body to the flower field which is within only 50 meters from group 4. "Yukino, do you know what time is it?" Natsu asked.

"Eh.. Eh.. I.." Yukino quickly look at her watch. "It's 05:56 PM.. Natsu-san.." Yukino answered. "Don't you.. Wanna take a bath? I already take a bath.." asks Yukino.

Natsu look at Yukino. "Eating is more important! Let's go eat something!" Natsu grab Yukino's hand. Natsu.. He don't realize that someone watching him! AND IT'S 4 PEOPLE!

Lucy look at Natsu from faraway.. "My chest hurts.. Hmm.. Ah! No way I could be jealous!" But then Lucy look at Natsu and Yukino again. Lucy touch her cheek. "What's this?" It's wet.. Tears.. Then, Lucy wipe her tears and run away.

Lisanna is climbing the tree to look at Natsu and Yukino. "There he is!"

Erza look at Natsu and Yukino. "I don't know Natsu had a problem too.." Erza clench her hand. "Gray.. Must help him..!"

After looking at Natsu and Yukino quiet long, Kagura go to her place.

* * *

**10:17 PM**

After they all finish eating their dinner and brush their teeth. Everyone sleep.

But.. Why.. There's someone don't asleep yet in group 2!

"Gray?! Why you leave me! You said you were goin to help me jerk!"

"Calm down Natsu! I'll help you like I promised but calm down!"

"how can I calm down?! Jerk!"

Natsu and Gray is fighting. Natsu punch Gray at his face. Gray kick Natsu. The teachers go inside the group 2 tent.

There's Ms. Mavis lookin' at Gray and Natsu. "Guys, could you go out ? Sleep outside? NOW and thanks. Ok, teachers, let's go back to sleep!" Says Ms. Mavis calmly. Then, Mr. Warren kick Gray and Natsu out of the tent.

Then, everyone go back to sleep. Erza look at Gray and Natsu.

"We need to go to another safe place." Gray suggest with a bruise in his eye.

Natsu just follow Gray quietly. Until they go in to the forest.

"Now tell me what you want Natsu Dragneel." Gray sigh while looking at Natsu. But, Natsu is Looking Down.

Suddenly something wet went out from Natsu's face.

Gray become surprised. "What?! Don't tell me you're crying, Natsu?!" Gray look at Natsu.

Natsu look at Gray. Gray is correct! There's tears from Natsu's eyes. Natsu is a strong.. Powerfull man.. And now he's crying?! In front of ... GRAY FULLBUSTER?!

"Hey man! What is wrong with you?!" Gray shake Natsu's body.

"Gray.."

"What?! Don't be such a crybaby!" Gray still shaking Natsu's body.

Natsu is still looking down. "Gray.. I think Lucy is not for me.. I.. I give up man.. I.. Even if Lucy and I are match for each other but it's useless if we don't destined to be together.." Natsu.. Tries to speak.

Gray stare at Natsu. "Hear me fool!" Gray smirk at Natsu.

"You bastard! I'm not a fool!" Natsu look at Gray.

Gray look at Natsu again. "Hear me ok.." Gray still smirking. "Lucy and Sting is no match at all.."

"so what? But they are meant to be.."

"SHUTTUP!"

Natsu became very shocked. "What?! You wanna fight Gray?!" Natsu asked.

"Man up, Natsu... Like Elfman always say.." Gray look at Natsu deeply. "And.. Throw your own brain looser!" Gray shout at Natsu. "You have to be strong and... Because people are match each other, that's why they are meant to be and destined to be together you idiot flame brain!" Gray shout again.

Natsu look at Gray deeply. "Gray.. Thanks.. Bro.. I mean, Ice cube..and let's sleep. Good night." Gray smiled.

Tonight, they sleep together at the forest. They sleep at a big tree. Gray up and Natsu down. Gray see the sky. It's really pretty. Many stars too..

"Good night."

* * *

**06:46 AM... Chirp chirp chirp! The birds are chirping sweetly at the East Forest~**

"Hoahm... Ah?! Ah...! AHHHHH!" A man wake up ironically. He look at the man above himself...

...

..

.

"MORNING GRAAYYY!" Natsu go to Gray's branch. Gray wake up and open his eyes surprisedly.

Gray look at Natsu that only 5 cm to Gray's face. Gray's eyes got bigger! "AAAHHHHH! A BEAST! A SALAMANDER!" Gray fell from the branch his sleeping in. "Ouch!"

"Yow Gray! Were goin hiking today! Let's go and take a shower first!" Natsu run to the waterfall. But before Natsu run..

"Wait Natsu! Don't you remember what just happened yesterday!" Asks Gray.

Natsu look at Gray confusedly. "Hmm? I don't remember anything except I win all prizes with Yukino and sleep here with a guy named Gay! I mean Gray!" Natsu answered excitedly, then run again as fast as he can to the waterfall.

Gray look at Natsu confusedly. "Wha.. Why he act like there's nothing happened yesterday!"Gray look at Natsu's back. "Ah.. ah.. WAIT UP NATSU! WHAT ABOUT OUR CLOTHES!"

* * *

**09:58 AM**

Ms. Mavis look at all the students. "Everyone ready? Were goin to have a hiking race! Look at that mountain over there?! Who get there first is the winner!" Ms. Mavis says excitedly. "Ok.. GET SET GOOOOOO!" Ms. Mavis command and everyone lazily go. "Oh yeah, the teachers can go too!" Ms. Mavis look at the teacher but they all just shake their head.

But.. Someone idiot just run away. "Hey why everyone is so lazy?! C'moonnnn!" That idiot who had a pink hair run away from everyone.

Someone idiot coming too.. Have a blond hair .. "I agree! We have to do this in a full energy! Come on guys!" That girl run away with the pink haired boy until someone come with a ... Well ..

Gray look at Erza. "Whoaaa! ERZA! What's up with those clothes and stuffs!"

"Shadap Gray" Erza chop Gray's head. "Let's move forward with full of energy like Lucy said! Everyone too! THIS IS AN ORDER FROM THE StuDENT COUNCIL CHAIRMAN!" Erza shouted to everyone. "Bye Gray." Erza run with Natsu and Lucy.

"Whaaa?! After knowing that I'm her prince why she act so differently?!" Gray asked himself.

...

Sting stare at Natsu. "Natsu Dragneel... Huh? What a shame.." Sting said to himself. His friends leaving him alone there. Laughing.. By himself. But .. Yukino is watching Sting there then go away.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Sorry if it sucks guys! Oh yeah and thanks for keep reading until this far! Oh yeah and sorry too if the GrayZa momentS now kinda rare.. So, lets meet again next week. Byeee :D


	9. Another problem still awaits ,you know

**YEAHOOO! Hey guys! The national exams done! I'm free now~~ let's continue! Btw, I know I'm such bad author.. (YAHA!) hehehehhe! I guess .. Just.. Let's read-Start now! XD**

* * *

The Fairy Tail Lover : Hehehee! Thanks for everything! Hahaaha NaLu + GrayZa! And thanks for keep reading! XD

MiRa Fernandes : Heheheheh xD

* * *

"Gray, ... Yeah, no.. Yeah.. Stop.. Okay.. And GGGOOOOO!"

Erza point her finger to the sky. Gray is sweat drop (with everyone) and Juvia is crying!

...

Gray is carying Erza with a piggy back while running.

"You.. You're so heavy.. Erza.." Gray faints. Erza look at him.

Erza get angry seeing Gray did not wake up. "Is that all you got, Gray?! I told you WE need to fire up! WAKE UP!" Erza chop Gray's head.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"This is great Luce!" Natsu get so excited. He jumped everywhere. "We are the first!" Natsu hugged Lucy.

Lucy almost faint. "Let go of me.. Natsu.." Lucy almost faint because now is already evening and they were the first landed successfully to the hiking place (?).. Mountain (?)

Suddenly, Natsu and Lucy hear someone breathing heavily. Then, That person speaks. "Heyyaa Jerk, Let go of Lucy!" ... Its STING!

"Ah! Sting! Your-" Before Lucy even finished her sentence, Sting already cut it.

Sting smirked. "Hah! Now, I don't like you anymore, Lucy!..!" Sting said to Lucy. Makin' Lucy and Natsu agape.

"What do you mean, Sting?" Lucy almost cried, but she really don't understands what Sting's mean.

Sting laugh dramatically (?). "GGWWAAHAHAHA! You think I'm serious with you, Heartfillia!? Well, Now, That I see you with that Natsu Dragneel, I can't stand out to BROKE YOU !" Sting laugh again. Lucy look at Sting sadly and confusedly.

Lucy can't even think now.

"JERK! YOU'RE PLAYING AT LUCE!" Natsu want to punch Sting's face but Sting dodge it. "YOU'RE SICKING ME OUT YOU JERK!" Natsu want to kick and punch Sting but Sting can dodge all of it. After Natsu a little off guard, Sting punch hardly in Natsu's stomach. Bloods felt out from Natsu's mouth.

Natsu is really losing control because of Sting. "You hurt my friend... Asshole..!" Natsu is very angry now. Lucy only stands and do nothing. She was shivering.

"This isn't a dream right.. I.. " Lucy want to cry but she can't. Sting's keep laughing. Natsu is grabbing the grasses roughly. Lucy look at Sting and Natsu. Her tears fall down. Natsu look at her.

"L..Luce.." Natsu touch Lucy's hand. Lucy cried so hard.

... Gray and Erza look at Natsu, Sting and Lucy. "So things happened so fast eh?" Erza look at Gray.

"Don't you think we look like a stalker?" Gray asked Erza confusedly.

Erza look at Gray and then smiled. "You dummy, We land here first. Idiot Ice Breath Gay!" Erza hit Gray.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

Days past and the camping are over... Its really good though, many things happened. But, I guess everything was just to fast. We just have to solve it.

Now, They undergo their school life again. ... But, a thing that make it different is Love..

"LUCCCEEE! I brought you some snacks!" Natsu bring snacks for Lucy.

Erza look at Natsu who is so cheerfull. "Hey Natsu, why don't you give it to me and Gray, huh?" Erza asks. Looking at Natsu while smiling.

"Ahahah! Gomen! Here guys! But for Gay, I'll give ya this! Eat this pepper!" Natsu throws peppers to Gray's face. Lucy and all their classmates laugh. Suddenly, Lucy's chest is so hurt. ... And tears falling from her beautiful brown eyes.

"Luce?"

...

...

...

_I don't know .. Why this pain is so long.._

_Am I that stupid?_

_Am I now become trauma with love like Nanajima Kana's manga; Love Trauma? (?)_

_Why this pain isn't going away? I want to forget it but I can't. I want to make and undergo my love life like it was. Who's makin' this trouble ? Sting? Natsu? Why God? I want to live and have a love life like my friends does.._

_I want to forget it but I can't.._

_Or that I am the one who's really stupid? Am I really this stressed? I don't know.. What to do.. I just.. I just know that I have to open a new door for my heart .. But.. Why its so fast? Why time is so fast? ... Why everything goes to fast and I even can't m..._

**"LLLUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCEEEEEEEEEEE!"**

You know who is it. That pinkie haired idiot..

"Why are you daydreaming again!" Natsu slapped Lucy's back. Of course Lucy is surprised! Lucy even jumped away and almost die (?)

Lucy look at Natsu. "Y..Yooouuu!"

_We Are Friends right.._

_Not just only friends.._

_ It have to best friend!_

_Or.._

_Maybe even family!_

* * *

_..._

**_One Week Later..._**

Natsu gave a peace sign in his right hand with his left hand embracing Lucy. These idiots went to their class so romantically makin' everyone confused.

"Whoa-whoaa.. Now What's this?" Erza look at those two. Gray raised his eyebrows. "So, Lucy, You're now with Natsu aren't ya?" Gray smirked.

Lucy get panicked. She push Natsu till Natsu fall down. "Why did ya do this to me Luce! We're-"

Suddenly Lucy's face become a tomato (?) "SHUTTUUPPPppp!" Lucy yelled in embarrassment. Levy laugh at Lucy.

Gray look at them all. Suddenly, Gray remembered something. "Ah!"

Erza look at Gray in confusion. "What's wrong Gray?"

"I just remembered something." said Gray while his hand is into his pocket for searching something. "My neighbor! Shes really a good kid and when shes younger, we always play like a bro and sis! Now She's in junior highschool in the second year! And yeah.. Her name is Wendy!" Gray look at Erza, Lucy, Natsu, Levy, Jet and Droy.

"So? Are you forgetting your neighbor name?" Erza almost laugh so hard at Gray. Gray become angry.

Gray open the envelope that he got from his pocket and show it to everyone.

"WE ALL HAVE TO COME TOMORROW AND WATCH IT! A ROMEO X JULIET DRAMA!" Gray shout in a 'I'm really fired-up! Lol' mode.

Everyone look at Gray. "Whaaa?"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**OH MY GOD ! Chap 9 IS A TOTAL MESS!**

**I know.. I know..**

I did update so long T_T And it look like I abondened this fic! But actually I don't abondened this fic T_T I'm honest! Hope you still want to read.. And I come back to GrayZa fandom! XD I really miss you guys.. Even though now is kinda mess up.. At first, I can mention all the names who make the GrayZa stories/fics .. But I think the grayza fans is now so fired up like always it is! And of course become many again! So, see u in da next chap ! =w=


End file.
